One Night Together
by village-of-the-ninja
Summary: Norway is feeling a little down and no one know's why. Can Greenland, his sister country, try to sweet talk her brother into telling the truth? Sorry I am terrible at summaries .


I freaking love this pairing second to UsxUk. Can't spell Uke without the u k!~lol enjoy. Greenland is an OC in this fanfic. Sorry this is my first lemon so please bear with me

Among the other countries, the Nordics were one of the busiest countries someone could come across. They spent most of their hours bustling about the house handling situations that needed to be delt with. The elder countries, Su-san as Finland referred to him as, and Denmark had more pressure on their shoulders than the younger nations did.

This time of year was a tough part indeed, spring. Its when all the foreigners came to vacation on the beaches of most countries, but that meant more mouths to feed. And when there was more people, there was higher taxes and wages for the citizens. Ah~ this was a rough time indeed where everyone was focussed on their work and not on others.

However, one country from the group was awfully quiet most of the time and he rarely spoke to anyone. Norway kept his distance from most countries, even from Greenland when she came to visit from time to time. Greenland was a younger sibling to Norway, which meant that she was related to the others as well.

But although she was a sister nation to them, she often acted as if she were the mother of the whole clan. To put it simply; She was a nation with a heart of gold. But unfortunately Greenland hand't been around very often, and besides from Iceland, the elder nation was unable to talk to the others. From down below he heard the door bell ring and all the nations, except norway, greeted the visitor at the door.

'' Greenland!~'' Denmark called out. Norway's ears perked when he heard her name being called out.

'' Hi!~'' She said and stepped into the home. Greenland placed her bags down and opened up her arms to give hugs to her elder brothers. They smiled and greeted her with love from a family. Finland smiled and approached the sister nation.

'' Malia! How are you?~'' The blonde called out and gave her a heartwarming hug. She giggled before she spoke.

'' Oh I am just doing fine~ Now. Where is that brother of mine, hm?'' Malia asked and placed her hands on her hips. She scanned the group and noticed that one head was missing. Where on earth was her brother Norway?

'' Eh, you mean Norway? I haven't seen him all day. Ne Iceland? Do you know where brother Nor is?'' Finland asked and turned to the white haired country. He looked to Malia and just simply shrugged his shoulders.

'' Don't worry I know where he is~" Malia said and placed her belongings by the door. She walked up the stairs and with quiet footsteps. Slowly made her way to Norway's room. She giggled lightly to herself as she heard the young nation sing a song in his mother tongue.

She quietly pushed open the door and saw the boy sitting in his window sill. He stared out into the night sky with innocent blue eyes. It wasn't until he heard her from behind did he jump from being startled.

'' ...G-Green..'' The nation said in a soft voice. He clucthed the collar of his shirt before she approached him. IN truth, the elder country was happy to see her and was holdng himself back from jumping on her.

'' How's my favourite country doing hm?~" She asked with a cheery voice and sat next to her brother. Norway sighed before looking out the glass window again. Greenland immediatly sensed that something was bothering him, and her motherly instinct kicked in.

'' Norway, Is something bothering you?'' Green asked in a calm and sweet voice. She placed a hand on her brothers cheek and he relaxed against the softness of her palms. The boy looked as if he were in a depressed state. The sight of her brother being in this state nearly shattered her heart to peices.

''...nothing..'' He said again in a low voice. Greenland began to worry for her brother. Hoping that he was not ill or weak. She suddenly pulled him into a hug and placed a hand on the back of his head. This caught Norway by surprise but he didn't push her away.

'' You know Nor, you can tell me anything..'' Malia said as she softly patted the back of the boy's head. He wanted to shed tears but was afraid to do so. Norway clutched the cloth on his sisters back as she comforted him.

'' Now...want to tell me whats bothering you?'' Greenaland asked as she wiped a tear from her brothers eye. Norway nodded his head lightly before speaking.

''...A few days ago...I got into a fght with big brother Denmark...I didn't mean for him to get so angry...a-and he said some things t-that hurt...a lot.'' Norway spoke in a shattered sentence trying not to let his tears fall.

'' Shhhh, what did he say to you?'' Green asked in a small voice. Norway glanced at her then placed a hand against the cold window while looking away from her. Greenland quietly listened to her brother as he explained what happened just a few days before she arrived.

Flashback.

_'' Hey Nor! What do you want to eat for tonight!'' The abnoxious country said and burtsed into the younger nations sanctuary. He simply looked at him with a cold stare before giving him an obvious answer. _

_''...Not hungry..'' He said in a low voice and went back to reading the novel before he was interrupted again. Denmark slumped himself next to Norway on the bed with that common goofy smile he had. How Norway hated that smile oh so very much. Everytime he saw that silly smile he felt like punching his older brother against the face as hard as he could. _

_For some reason he despised that smile of his, but, he could not stop to think this was the lovable country everyone adored dearly. That was another thing that sent him over the edge. He hated the idea that he was so bubbly even in the grimmest of yet, he could not bring himself to hate him. _

_'' Say Norway...are you feeling okay?''' The elder nation asked and reached out a hand to touch his head. Norway flintched at the sudden movement and slapped his hand away. _

_''...I said I'm not hungry!...'' Norway yelled at his older brother. Something he had never done before in his life. Denmark stared at the nation oddly before standing up with a sigh. _

_'' Fiiine suit yourself. But don't come whining to us when you're hungry.'' Denmark said as a last remark just before he exited Norway's room. Norway could feel his blood boiling in his veins and he, uncontrollably, talked back. _

_''...why would I come crying to you...of all people.'' The country said in a low voice but the elder nations ears heard him as clear as day. Denmark turned around with a strange look on his face. _

_'' What is going on with you! You're being rude you know!'' Denmark said and placed his hands on his hips. Norway scoffed and looked away from him. _

_'' Tsk. Like you're one to talk...flirting with others all day long...it sickens me..'' Norway said in a low voice. This time though, he sent Mathias in to a raging fit. _

_'' What I do in my life is none of your buisness Nor! What the hell is wrong with you lately! Yuo're being so cold towards others, even towards Iceland too! You should be thankful that you are living with me today other wise you'd be history by now!''_

_''...I was fine until you came along and stole my land...''_

_'' I saved you from sudden death!''_

_''...You only saved me so you could look like the hero of the war..!'' _

_'' I saved your life from other countries soldiers and this is how you repay me? What the hell are you thinking Norway! If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here right now!'' _

_''...I was only saved for your own satisfactory...you wanted larger territory and so you attacked a smaller country like me...and Malia...''_

_'' Tsk! You ungrateful little brat! Fine! You want to sit here and act like this then be my geust. I wish I had never found you in the first place and just killed you on the spot!'' _

_Pang. Norway looked towards the door as his elder brother slammed it shut and stormed down the hall. The sound of his heart breaking in two was clear through out the whole room. Had Denmark really wished that he was dead? No thats not possible. Or was it? This thought bothered the poor country to the point where he wanted to run off and disappear into the forest outside. _

_Flashback end. _

'' I see...so big brother Denny said something in the spurr of the moment that hurt you deeply?'' Greenland asked as she and her brother lay on the bed next to eachother. They both stared at the cieling as she listened to his story.

''..Yeah..'' Norway said and placed an arm behind his head. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he tried to berid of the hateful thought. Greenland rolled over and leaned up on one arm.

'' Norway. I hope you know what you said did not help the arguement at all. Bringing up things from the past with bickering with someone is never a good way to end an arguement. Maybe you should apologize to big brother Mathias and sort it out. You can't live your life sulking up in your room. You have land you need to control. Now get off your butt and go and apologize to big brother denny now!''

Greenland demanded her elder brother to apologize to Denmark. She pushed him off the bed and out of the room where Norway was faced with the biggest challenge of his life. Apologizing to the mighty country Denmark.

Norway knocked three times on the large wooden door and waited for an answer from the inside. He didn't get one. But Mathia's door was slightly cracked open. Peeking inside he saw a familar figure working at his desk. Norway lightly pushed the door open and let himself inside Denmarks room. He tiptoed up to the older country and caught him by surprise.

'' Ah! Nor! Jeez you scared the living daylights out of me! is...is there something you need?'' Denmark asked as the younger nation startled him. Norway just stood there with no answer and looked to his bed. A small blush creeped up on his cheeks before he spoke.

''..I-I came here..t-to apologize..for my actions a-a few nights ago...'' Norway said as he blushed and looked away from his brother. Denmark stared at him for a moment, his memory being repressed for few minutes. He smiled at Norway and stood up from his seat.

'' There's no need to look away from me Nor~ I'll accept your apology so don't be so nervous okay?~'' Denmark said in a sweet voice and hugged the younger country. Norway blushed even more into his brothers firm chest. Demark laughed at the young nations nervousty towards him.

'' Well, I gotta go and take a shower so-'' Suddenly Denmark felt a heavy height pull him back and throw his massive body onto the bed before him. Norway pushed him down into the covers while blushing madly as he did so. Such a brave act for a small country.

'' Nor-''

''-You piss me off...I treated you terribly..said horrible things...and yet...you just walk away with that goofy smile on your face...I don't understand you at all...That goofy grin you have, makes me want to beat you sensless every time I see it...your so kind to me yet I treat you like garbage in return...Your power is so great that you could control the world...yet you save a weakling like me from mere death...I-I am thankful for your kindness...I am also happy that you are here with me as well as Ice, Fin, su-san, and greenland...the looks on their faces everytime they see you is different from me...so why?...Why do you bother with me!...Why keep me, this burden, around your home! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TOSS ME AWAY!''

Tears began to flow down the younger nations pale cheek. His face was beat red from embarassement as he straddled the elder nations hips. Norway leaned forward and pressed his forhead against Denmarks chest as he cried out so many emotions. Denmark suddenly leaned up so the younger boy was sitting in his lap. He placed his hands on his cheeks and brought Norways lips to lock with his. Norway stared with wide eyes at what Denmark was doing. He then broke the kiss and spoke.

'' I won't throw you away Norway. Not even if it was the number one thing you wished for. I love you so much you have no idea. You're so special to me, Nor. I would never, ever think that you are a burden too me...'' Denmark said with soft eyes looking at the young boy before him. Norway looked away and lightly smiled.

''... I love you to ...Denmark...'' He said and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. He planted a soft kiss on his lips but soon Den wanted more. He nibbled Norway's bottom lip for entrance and he gladly let him in.

Their tongues mingled in their mouths. Battling for new territory just as they did years ago. Once the breaked for air a trail of saliva connected their mouths together. Denmark smiled and lightly chuckled too himself. Norway felt something off and looked down to see a small tent in his pants. He blushed madly and covered it with his hands.

Denmark smiled and slowly flipped themselves over. He was now hovering over the smaller nation with lust filled eyes.

'' Getting hard just by a kiss I see?~'' Demark said to him in a jokingly matter. Norway scoffed at him and looked away.

'' ...S-Shut up!...'' He said with another blush staining his face. Denmark smiled at the boy's innocence and leaned down to kiss him on the jaw. He began to trail butterfly kisses all down his jawline and neck. Recieving small moans from the boy's throat.

One hand lifted up his shirt and began to play with the soft nipples underneath He rubbed, liked, and sucked the small anatomy details which equalled to more moaning from Norway.

''..D-Den-Ahh!'' Norway called out as his body was flushed with another wave of pleasure. The blonde man continued to tease his sensetive teats until they were erected from the pleasure. Denmark's hands wandered down to the boy's trousers where he lightly tugged at the hem of them.

Norway flushed every shade of red as his pants were removed revealing the throbbing organ between his legs. He smiled and lightlt kissed the tip of his penis which he again recieved another moan in pleasure. He licked the lip lightly before taking the whole length in his mouth. Denmark began to squeeze the boy's genitals gently while sucking on the throbbing organ.

'' Ahhh!...Mph!...Mmm...Ngh!'' Norway couldn't hold these strange voices back as his body trembled with pleasure. Inch my inch he grew closer to his first orgasm. Denmark began to suck hard, pump faster, and lick quicker against the young boy's penis.

'' Ahh D-Denmark I...I-I'm cumming! Ahhhhhh!'' Norway yelled with pleasure as Denmarks mouth was filled with the Norweigians hot semen. He happily swallowed the warm, white liquid and leaned in for another kiss.

They mingled their tongues together again and Norway could taste both the saliva and his own semen.

It wasn't long before Denmark had removed his pants to reveal the massive member he had hidden away. Norway stared in amazement at the size of him and wondered how it was going to fit in properly.

Without any words he leaned in and gave Denmark the same amount of attention as he did too him. He licked and sucked the shaft as best as he could to please the elder nation. Smiling, Denmark reached out a hand and inserted two fingers into the boys awaiting hole. He pumped them in and out slowly.

'' Ahhhhh! Mmmmm!...D-Denmark!'' Norway called out as he felt a new wave flush through his body. Den continued to pump faster until the boy's entrance was comepletely soaked. He pulled them out, having a trail of liquid run down his fingers. Denmark layed the boy down once again and placed himself at his entrance.

'' Norway...I love you so much, but please, let me hurt you just this once...'' Denmark said as he slowly pushed the tip inside of him.

'' Wha-Ahh! Ahhhnnn! Hmmm! D-denmark!...I-It hurts!'' The young Norweigan cried out in pain as his body felt like it was being torn apart. He gripped the older nations shoulder and tried not to be too loud.

After a few moments, Denmark began to pump slowly. He started out slow so the young boy could get used to his size. Norway moaned and begged him to move faster, and so he did. He began to pump faster and harder into the young Norweigian boy. With each thrust came a moan from the boy below him. Just as Norway was about to wrap his legs around Den's waist, he suddenly flipped them over so his backside was facing him. He then entered him again and continued his movements.

Denmark began to pound into him so hard that the headboard began to bang against the wall harshly. Denmark then switched the positions again and now Norway was riding him. He thrusts his hips into him again earning yet, more pleasurable moans.

'' Hmph! oh! ohhh! Ahhhhh! I-I'm cumming ...a-again...M-Mathias...AHHHHHHHH!''' The Noweigian yelled as he spurted his hot semen all over the Danish man's chest. Denmark gave one last pump before, he too, came into the boys body. The younger nations body trembled with pleasure as it came down from it high.

Norway fell forward and rested against the elder nations chest. His breath was still heavy and his heart raced beneath his ribcage, but yet, he was happy that Denmark proved to have held the same feelings for him. Norway lifted up his head and smiled towards the older country.

''...I love you, Denmark..'' He said in a quiet and voice and gave the blonde a quick kiss on the lips. Den was shocked for a moment but he soon replied back with a smile on his face.

'' I love you too , Norway.'' With that, the two nations covered themselves in the soft bed sheets and slept side my side eachother until morning came along.

The end.


End file.
